Wedding Night Bliss
by TheKnightOfHearts
Summary: One shot of Snow and Serah
1. Chapter 1

Serah sat there in her pristine white wedding dress, small pink sparkles covering, matching hers and Lightning's hair color. "Light?" She asked softly to the woman who stood behind her in a dark grey suit with an eyebrow raised. "Finally realizing he isn't good enough?" She asked softly after noticing Serah flinching slightly as she tried to remain still, the younger Farron sister just chuckled and shrugged it off as Lightning being Lightning. "No..I just, do you think?" She tugged at her dress before feeling arms wrap around her neck and squeeze tightly. "Come now! Serah! Snow loves you for being Serah!" Vanille shrieked softly causing Fang to try and remove the spaced out female from the other. "Come on Vanille, Serah will be walking down the aisle soon, we need to get in position to walk with Hope and Sazh." Vanille nodded as she moved away from the other two. Serah glanced up at her sister who clapped a hand on her shoulder harshly. "Come out when you are ready."

The twenty-three-year-old woman now watched her sister fade from view and lowered her head with her hands clasped…she was ever grateful that Snow had remembered the life from another world with her but that is not the Snow she was in love with, no, the Snow she was marrying was the one from this world. The one who ran the group known as NORA, not a rebel group this time but a group that helped keep the peace. He may have been the same Snow but this Snow, and this Serah were the ones getting married. Taking a deep breath, she made her way to her sister, who took her arm and smiled at her warmly. "Ready Serah?"

The pinkette nodded her head as the wedding March began to sound through the church, a warm bubbly feeling setting in her chest and stomach. "Goodbye Farron...Hello Villiers." She whispered to herself as the doors opened and at the end of the aisle stood Sazh, Hope, Vanille, Fang, and to her great joy, Snow. Snow was there, waiting for her...just like he had always been. It took everything for the small framed female not to bolt into his arms...but this was a ceremony and it had to be done properly.

Lightning escorted Serah down the aisle, her fingers were digging into the soft flesh of Serah's arm but she didn't care. Her eyes were locked on her husband...future husband, who in turn was teary eyed but looked cocky at the same time. Serah could tell that Snow was thinking of the day he asked her to marry him, how perfect she looked in that dress..but even still her mind drifted towards the more sensual acts that would take place this evening...where Snow would place the formal collar on her. See what no one knew was that Serah and Snow were involved in a bdsm relationship..Snow was her dominant..her daddy dom. The very thought made Serah flush pink, as Snow took her hand and helped her up slightly, Lightning following behind.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" The preacher and an old friend of Snow's Yuj, asked in a soft town.

"I do, along with our parents..whom are no longer with. Snow I know I gave you a hard time for years..about you and Serah...but you have my blessing." She muttered softly before turning and walking to sit down next to the other guests. "Today, I have asked everyone to gather as Snow Villiers and Serah Farron become man and wife. Now I have been instructed to skip to the vows and pronouncing them man and wife..so we can get to the party faster~~~ so if the ring barer could present the rings?"

Dajh brought the rings to Snow and Serah, the two took their rings respectfully. "Snow..if you would say your vows?"

 _"It's because of you that I wake up smiling every day._

 _I promise to forever keep you smiling._

 _It's because of you that I am happy every day._

 _I promise to forever keep you happy._

 _It's because of you that I know how it feels to be cared for._

 _I promise to forever care for you._

 _It's because of you that I have learned how to truly, deeply love someone._

 _I promise to forever love you._

 _I promise all these and more, forever and for always."_ Snow spoke softly before slipping the diamond ring onto the pinkette's finger. "Your turn my princess." He cooed softly in that low raspy tone that made Serah flush and her legs quiver.

 _"Today I make the most sincere promise one heart can make to another._

 _I vow to be your constant love and support; your devoted partner in life;_

 _To allow_ myself _to grow through your remarkable love for me._

 _I vow to be your home; to be your place of comfort and calm;_

 _To have faith when our journey is effortless, and when it is challenging._

 _And when we face adversity, we will never do so alone;_

 _Because today I promise you, my "person" and my best friend,_

 _That I will never give up; that I will always believe in us;_

 _And that I will love you completely for all of my life."_ She spoke shakily, before sliding a gold band onto the leader of NORA'S ring finger.

"Now I pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride." Yuj said softly before looking up at the ceiling as did the rest of the wedding party and Lightning, Snow had scooped Serah into his arms and was in the process of kissing her as deeply as possible, stealing her breath, making her clasp at his black suit. "S-Snow~" She mewled into his mouth and into the kiss. "I know baby soon..."


	2. Chapter 2

It took everything of Serah to still her hands from shaking, Snow stood in the next room, in his crisp black suit, waiting on that bed. She knew what he wanted, what she was expected to do but…. The smaller female glanced in the mirror, her eyes reflecting back a shaking girl. Serah was nervous, this may not have been their first time having sex but now they were married, it was their first time as a married couple; Serah took in a deep shaky breath as her hand reached out, fingertips brushing the cold, reflecting mirror.

 _"Serah? Do you need me to help take off the dress?"_

Hearing his voice jolted her out of her thoughts and caused her to shake her head before almost rolling her eyes at herself, Snow couldn't see her do such gestures. "No Snow, I'll be there in a minute~" She called out to him before letting her hands reach behind her and tug at the corseted dress, as difficult as it was she managed to get it unfastened. The silky white material pooled at her feet, stepping out of it she turned back to the mirror; her grey-blue orbs took in the lacey, black lingerie that her milky white skin was adorned in. How the strappy pieces seemed to cut into her skin..like the outfit she wore while adventuring with Noel, a smile tugged at her features, making sure her engagement necklace and earrings were perfect; the woman made her way down the bathroom hall, into the bedroom suite that Snow had reserved for them.

 _"Snow?"_

She called his name out, as if tasting it, it would be the last time she would say it quietly tonight, she knew that very well.

 _"Kitten~"_

There it was…that tone only Snow used with her, his daddy tone…the tone that shook her to her core and made her knees weak.

 _"Yes daddy?"_

She purred back at him before moving towards him, his eyes were hungrily taking her in and she was enjoying every minute of it, deep inside she wanted to shy away from him and look away but the lecture and spankings she would receive for such an act wasn't worth it, not tonight.

 _"On your knees little one."_

 _God those words._

 _His tone._

 _She wanted nothing more than to please that man._

Without uttering a word, the pinkette dropped to her knees, and stared up at the man, her fingers wrapping around the waist band of his pants. She wanted him as much as he wanted her and they both knew it; Snow smirked slightly before shrugging his suit jacket off his shoulders and moving to unfasten his pants. Mrs. Villiers took the option that made her heart race and used her teeth to tug down the zipper, causing the blonde to growl low in his throat, his hand going to brush the hair out of his new bride's face.

 _"Good girl~"_

Her heart almost stopped, there were the words she lived for, the praise, the voice of her dominate assuring her she had done a good job, no matter what it was she had been doing but…it meant so much more in situations like this. The man tilted her head back some and winked at her, his soothing, normal features taking over for a split second.

 _"Its alright Serah, don't be so nervous."_

 _Easy for him to say…._

 _"Okay Snow."_

Her words were shaky as she tugged down his boxers along with his silk suit pants, watching them slide down the toned muscle structure of her husband, her heart pounded..with each inch being revealed to her.

 _"Snow…"_

She gasped out before her fingers reached up to run along the length of her husband's newly exposed swollen member, swallowing thickly she gave it a few gentle strokes as she placed a soft kiss to the tip.

 _Breathe…its just Snow_

Her own thoughts were racing in her head and it was as if the man standing before her knew, taking the lead he pushed the flesh against her lips, parting them on instinct he was able to slide it into her mouth. He always knew what she needed and she loved him for it, he knew how to calm the demons and voices that made her uneasy. The blonde began to move his hips slowly, his fingers threading into the hair that was not held in her side pony tail, causing her to hiss but swallow thickly as he thrusted in and out of her mouth. Serah opened up her throat, allowing him to push further back and curse under his breath.

 _"Fuck Serah."_

She had to bite back the giggle that formed in the back of her throat, moving her head up and down quickly, twisting her tongue around his erection; she pulled off with a pop and looked up at him. She didn't have to say anything, that look in his eyes told her the same thing.

 ** _Strip._**

The blushing bride rose to her feet, pushing the male back onto the bed playfully, she turned to face away from him and sway her hips from side to side in a teasing manner. She could feel the tension in the air, his want to move and throw her down, dominate her…and she had almost wanted him to but that was when she felt his hands on her hips, his nails digging into the soft flesh that lied underneath the semi revealing garment. There was a tug before she made an eep noise and landed in his lap, his hands exploring her skin and body underneath the material, his left hand focusing on her torso, digging his nail into the skin, tweaking her dusty pink nipples, and dragging his fingers across her breasts; while his right hand focused on the areas below her waist, his thumb rubbing circles into her clit as his index and middle finger made quick work of thrusting in and out of her intimate regions.

 _"Sn-Snow."_

She had never felt so needy in her life before but she was already hot and bothered for the other, and she could feel her wetness spreading to her inner thighs, her moans grew louder with each thrust of his fingers, slowing down some as his name left her lips.

 _"What was that?"_

 _She whimpered._

 _God how she hated that._

 _"Daddy."_

The word left her throat in a needy tone, forcing her to close her eyes and shudder, only he could make her feel this pathetic but loved at the same time. She flinched softly away from his hand before realizing she had found herself on her back…and her clothes…well they were currently on the floor, mixed with her husband's.

 _"Snow…."_

She muttered softly, she knew to normally call him daddy but, this was an exception, she wanted to call out his given name multiple times in the night, she wanted to hear 'Serah' rasped out into her ear. The blonde seemed to read her mind as he pushed into her slowly, moaning out her name, making sure it was just above a whisper; knowing it would cause her to clamp down around him and shudder roughly.

 _"Serah~ ahn."_

His rough voice seemed to spur her on, and caused the smaller female to push her hips down and back onto the other, her fingers and hands shaking as reached up to grab him and tug him closer, her voice coming out in pants and mewls as she felt him thrust in and out of her sharply.

 _"Snow, please, please claim me as your wife."_

That seemed to be all it took to make Snow snap, his hand finding her throat as his hips pulsated in a rough manor, making sure not to hurt his wife but being rough just like she needed. His eyes glowing brightly as he leaned down and captured her lips and canceling out a lewd moan, that he was sure held a swear word in it.

 _"Like this Serah~"_

He muttered into the kiss as he thrusted in and out of her pussy, with long deep strokes, making sure to hold just the right amount of pressure on her throat to send Serah into her blissful place. Each thrust sending her closer and closer to the edge. The pinkette felt her legs begin to shake as she gasped out, she knew she was close; her inner walls had begun to spasm around Snow's cock, causing him to moan and hiss in her ear.

 _"Wait princess~ I am not done with you."_

Snow quickly turned her onto all fours, his hand coming around to tease her clit as he began to pound into her sweet spot, her wetness sliding down her inner thighs as she bit her bottom lip, it was almost too much, but she wanted to wait, to enter her sweet heaven with Snow.

 _"Kitten~"_

He growled lowly as he slammed into her once more, pulling her back by the throat to capture her mouth in an overly deep and sensual kiss as he filled her full, the sensation alone making her orgasm undeniable anymore.

 _"Snow…ah!"_

She whimpered slowly as she closed her eyes and bit his bottom lip harshly, letting the waves of her orgasm take over them.

 ** _This night…she knew was only getting started, by with just a look Snow gave her as her eyes opened again._**

 _"Baby girl…you mustn't be tired yet~ I have so much more planned for you."_


End file.
